Irina and Dovchenko
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: A One-shot I wrote as a twelve year old. Enjoy


A.N I started writing this story when I was younger, and finally got round to finishing it. Just some Irina Dovchenko stuff here. Next up, A story which includes Indy and Mutt! That's all I'm gonna say. P.S I may include a quickie one to keep you occupied while you wait for the next one. :3

* * *

><p><em>"<em>What?"<em>_ Irina breathed, allowing what Stalin had just told her to sink in fully. This couldn't be happening. There was no reason for it... Perhaps there was. The mission concerning the crystal skull of Akator was seemingly the most important mission that Irina had been given. Set by Stalin himself. His life long dream that he wished Irina would continue. And now she had failed it, not only had she failed him, but also herself and her country.

"_Your services will no longer be required here" _He puffed on his cigar then pressed it firmly into Irina's KGB profile. "_You have been de-ranked and I expect your uniform to be handed in by tomorrow"_

"_You can't do this!" _She snapped, hissing out the words like they were a distasteful food in her mouth, choking back the tears that had been welling up in her icy blue eyes. Crying would show vulnerability, a thing that she never showed to anyone. What colonel would act vulnerable?..the harsh truth though, was that she wasn't a colonel any more.

"_Spalko, I sense you are upset, but we need colonels who do not fail important missions!" _He stood up and walked solemnly to the door. Irina felt her heart thud with.._betrayal.._as he unlatched the bolts on the door and opened it expectedly.

"_Please!" _She burst out, now desperate, this was her life, she had nothing else. If she lost her job, she would lose her home without the income, and then she would have to live on the streets, begging for shelter, or food. The bitter childhood memories came back to her. She refused to let it happen again.

"_Out" _Stalin murmured brusquely, his patience waning.

"_But-"_

"_OUT!" _He snapped, stomping his foot violently and pointing to the door. Irina recoiled, but then scuttled out of his way.. She entered her own office and began to pack the very few belongings that she owned into a cardboard box. Only to find herself unpacking them out again. Medals, merits, certificates..they didn't matter any more. Now that she had been betrayed. She rummaged in her desk to find a small half torn photograph of herself and Colonel Antonin Dovchenko, her dear friend and companion. She knew that she would miss his greatly after leaving the headquarters. He had always been so kind to her, when others hadn't. Everybody else would push her away, but he was special. He was the only person to see her as what she truly was...a human being. Even though she had refused to admit it, she found herself falling in love with him. She shook any though of him loving her from her head though. _Why would he love me? _Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she let out short, sharp sobs. Nobody ever wanted her. Not even her so called 'family'. There was a sudden loud knock at the door. Startling her. Hastily she wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her gimnasterka.

"_Come in.." _She croaked weakly.

Antonin walked in, he looked devastated. _"I heard what happened with you and Stalin...the bastard." _He saw her tear stained eyes. "_Irina, I don't know what to say." _Without thinking, and without considering what would happen if Stalin was to walk into the room, he reached out to hold her hand. At first, she looked at him wide eyed, new to the idea of comfort, but then submitted and allowed herself to sit down with him. He squeezed her hand and wrapped his free arm around her. It felt strange to have someone comfort her, usually she would just be smacked and told to get over it. She allowed him to hold her close and stroke her back, just for the comforting feeling.

"_Oh Antonin.." _She began sobbing, usually she was very guarded with her emotions, but she was broken and betrayed by the people she had done so much for. Antonin was the only person she would be able to trust now. He could tell that she was greatly upset. This woman would _never _cry. He didn't assume though that she was emotionless and immune to hurtful comments that her fellow comrades made about her being a woman. He would always defend her, it's what brought their friendship to the closeness that it was. With Antonin around, Irina felt safe.

"_Every thing's going to be all right, I promise" _He let her nuzzle into his warmth as he wiped away her tears.

" _I will lose my home,.." _She uttered, pulling away running her fingers through her hair, embarrassed at her display of unprofessional behaviour. Not that it mattered any more. Antonin sighed and continued to sooth his dear friend.

"_Then I will take you to stay with my family, in our manor in Austria."_

She looked up at him, touched by the gesture. "_What?..y-you'd do that for me?" _She let out happy tears, nodding her head. "_I'd love that more than anything." _She hugged him tightly and then stood up and began packing her things again.

Antonin smiled and stood up with her. "_I will help you get you're belongings from you're home tonight, then I will take the week off and we will take a train to Vienna tomorrow and help you to settle in."_

"_You have no idea how much this means to me." _She finished packing her things. "_I'll have to repay you some day."_

"_Don't worry, I do not expect anything in return for helping a friend."_

"_Thank you.." _Irina whispered softly, still slightly shocked by the situation. She beamed and walked out of the office with him. "_I don't even know what else to say to that." _She reached up to kiss his cheek. Then she sat down on the passengers seat of Dovchenko's small, black car. And they set off to Irina's apartment. Irina leaned against the window, resting her head and allowing herself to calm down. She stared aimlessly out of the window. Antonin glared sympathetically at the poor woman. She looked so lost and fragile. He sighed and continued driving. He was secretly deeply in love with her, she had been such a good friend to him. Perhaps, through this favour, she would soon be able to realize that, and maybe, just maybe, they could be together.

Antonin pulled up at Irina's apartment several minutes later. He stopped the car engine and exited the car. "_Irina? Are you coming?" _He asked, noticing that Irina had remained in her seat,staring down at her feet. She did not answer. Antonin opened the door for her and knelt down at her side. "_It's ok..I'm here for you."_

"_I don't deserve a friend like you.." _She murmured, looking at him with her watery blue eyes.

"_Don't think that for a second" _He gently took her hand and led her up and out of the car. Then they both entered the flat. Antonin sat on the couch and surveyed the room while Irina began to pack her things. "_Do you need me to help you?"_

"_Oh could you?"_

Dovchenko nodded and stood up slowly, collecting Irina's belongings together and slipping them into a cardboard box. A few hours later, after a lot of hard labour, everything had been packed. Irina looked around her flat and sighed. Her eyes had that distant look in it. "_I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" _She uttered, giving him a slightly pleading look.

"_Irina,, I don't think you will manage on your own, would you like me to stay here on the sofa tonight?"_

Irina nodded and smiled weakly. "_Please.." _it was getting late so she hugged Dovchenko goodnight and walked to her bedroom. _"Thank you..for everything, you are a true friend." _She turned away and closed the door carefully behind her. She threw her uniform to the floor and changed into her pyjamas. Then curled up on her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Dovchenko smiled softly and lay back on the couch. It was rather uncomfortable, but he could not bring himself to leave Irina in this state. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. His thoughts were illuminated with Irina's face.._Such a beautiful woman.._These thoughts set his mind as ease, relaxed his muscles, and soon, he drifted off to sleep. The next morning he awoke to find Irina sleeping on the floor next next to him. He reached down and stroked her cheek to wake her. "_Irina.." _He smiled as she opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him. She stood up quickly and turned away when she realized where she was.

"_I'm sorry..I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep again...having you nearby just makes me feel more reassured.." _She turned to face him, embarrassed. Tears were streaming down her face. "_I-I'm sorry."_

Antonin stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "_It's ok, I understand, don't ever think that I will judge you for wanting comfort, you need it more than anything right now."_

"_Thank you" _She glanced into her bedroom and at her uniform. "_I'm supposed to hand my uniform today.." _She found it to be such a difficult task to say it. Antonin gently grabbed both of her arms and looked into her eyes. His gaze melted her, allowing her to let all of her emotions go. "_I just can't do it...I can't face them.." _She of course was referring to her fellow comrades..or what was her fellow comrades. They always jeered at each other whenever Irina had gotten into hot water with Stalin. This would be the jewel in the crown.

"_I'll do it ..ok?" _Antonin whispered softly to her, edging closer to her. Nervous, Irina looked up into his eyes.

"_Why are you so good to me?" _She whispered softly, edging even closer until their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

"_Well..." _He trailed off and cupped her beautiful face in his hands. She closed her eyes. So did he. Slowly, he brought her face to his and their lips met in a tender kiss. Irina's knees weakened, but Antonin gently wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke off the kiss, but remained in each others arms. Irina rested her head on Antonin's shoulder and sighed contently. It felt so good to have somebody want her like this.

"_I love you.." _Antonin murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"_I love you too.." _She reached up and kissed him again, leaning into him. "_Why do you love me?" _She felt like she did not deserve his love. Not after the childhood she desperately wished she could forget.

"_You brought so much happiness into my life Irina. You are so beautiful too.."_

She shook her head, not quite believing that somebody would think she was beautiful. "_I'm not pretty Dov.." _She sighed sadly and nuzzled into his chest. He cradled her even more.

"_You are.." _He kissed her cheek, and then trailed a line of several, short sweet kisses across her face. Irina returned the favour and held onto him tighter than ever before. Antonin held her tightly too, not wanted to let her go. He hadn't loved any other woman like this since he was widowed ten years ago. His wife had died, several hours after giving birth to his only daughter, Eryka. He also had 4 other sons. Two sets of twins. The older set, at 17 years old, were Dmitri and Ivan. Following behind at 16 years old were Gregori and Aleksis.. He was unable to take care of them because of the KGB, but his dear sweet younger sister Sascha and his mother Svetlana would take care them in the manor that would soon also be Irina's home. His brothers had also resided there at one point in their life. But as work had gotten more successful to them, they left. He gazed down at the woman in his arms, he couldn't bear losing her. She knew of his children, he loved her even more knowing that she would not judge him for wanting the best for them. He gently ran in fingers down her back and whispered. "I_ should go..I have to pack a few things, then drop off your uniform." _Irina sighed and nodded.

"_That's true.."_

Dovchenko leaned down and kissed her. "_I wont be long..I promise."_

"Ok.."

Again Antonin kissed her, and then he left the apartment with the uniform. Irina was left to herself. She was so happy, never did she think that Antonin would ever love her. Sitting back on the couch, her thoughts were enchanted by his face. She love him so much. He was always there for her. There would never be anyway of repaying him for his kindness. She had spent last night in tears after losing her job, he had comforted her so much. She yawned and realised how tired she was..._Maybe just a few minutes of rest..it couldn't hurt..._ Closing her eyes, she lay back on the couch and fell asleep.

"_Irina?" _She heard a familiar voice call as she opened her blue eyes. It was Antonin. He was knelt down next to her, stroking her cheek gently.

"_I'm sorry..I'm just so tired." _She mumbled.

"_Don't worry, you can sleep on the train.." _He held her hand and gently lifted her off the couch. Then swung both of their bags over his shoulders.

"_Thank you.." _She took one final glance around her drab apartment and then left with Dovchenko for the train station. Once on the train, Irina leaned on Antonin. He stroked her cheek and pulled her body closer to his.

"_You can sleep now baby,,"_

Irina kissed him and then closed her eyes, falling asleep soon afterwards. Antonin gently moved her head from his shoulder and onto his lap. Stroking her head gently, he laid his jacket over her and held her hand. He felt so lucky to have this woman, she deserved so much better than him, but that didn't stop him from loving her. Closing his eyes, he lolled his head back on the seat and fell asleep. He awoke several hours later to find Irina awake, but still resting on his lap. Gripping his hand tightly and holding it close to her face. He squeezed her hand and smiled softly as she rose her head and snuggled up to him.

"_Hey" _He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Hey.." _She replied, reaching up and kissing his lips sweetly. "_I had such a good sleep..with you nearby" _She grasped his hand and pressed herself closer to him

"_I loved having you so close to me.." _He tightened his grip on her. "_You're so beautiful Irina...I'm so god damn lucky to have you."_

"_Nobody has ever said that to me before" _She replied as she looked up at him, touched, with happy tears coming to her eyes. "_I've always been told that I was a freak, an ugly bitch who does not belong in this world."_

Dovchenko looked at her, shocked. "_What?...That's not true! Who has been saying that to you?" _He noticed Irina's lips quiver and tears stream down her face._ "Oh darling..what's wrong?..you can tell me anything."_

"_My family used to call me it..when they found out about my psychic abilities..." _She grasped onto him tightly. "_My father used to beat me..and whip with his belt!...one time he burned me with his cigarettes!" _She sobbed into his chest, beating her fist against him.. "_He even tortured me with a knife!..my mother and siblings just watched on, they even joined in with the name calling!.." _She pulled up her sleeve to show him her arm. The word "Witch" had been carved into her wrist with what Antonin had assumed to have been a heated bobby pin. "_This is what I have left of my family!"_

Antonin was genuinely horrified at what these people had done to her. He could feel her shaking. "_Oh baby...It must have been so horrible for you!" _He held her as close and as tightly as possible. Stroking her back soothingly and kissing her scarred arm. "_I wont let anybody hurt you like that again!." _Irina calmed down slightly as he comforted her. The sobs became quicker and sharper and she looked up at him sadly. Her pleading expression was enough to melt anybodies heart, she looked so..fragile.

"_They all called me a witch..everyone in the village I grew up in!...my family just abandoned me one day, when I was seven..I lived on the streets and had to steal food in order to survive...I-I almost died." _She squeezed another tear out of her eye. "_I deserved it all!"_

"_No! Don't ever think that!, anybody heartless enough to hurt you are bad people!." _He kissed her gently. His words were enough to calm her down. She shook the painful memories from her head and resumed her position snuggled up with him.

"_I expect we will be arriving soon.." _She murmured, pulling down her sleeve, as if nothing had happened. Antonin respected her wishes and looked out of the window.

"_Yes.-Oh wait this is our stop now." _He got up and pulled her into his arms, lifting up their bags. "_My family_ are expecting us. I called them from my home when I was packing my bags."__

"_I look forward to meeting them" _She kissed his cheek and leaned on him. He responded by holding her close as they walked down the gangway and exited the train, and onto "Praterstern Station"

"_My family will love you!..Especially little Eryka." _He smiled as he paced the platform with her.

"_Really?" _She asked, bewildered that any child would want to even associate themselves with her.

"_Yes, really." _He held her hand and led her to the cab that would be driving them to their destination. It did not take long to arrive. As soon as the towering mansion came into view. Irina could feel a sense of homeliness.

"_Oh..my goodness..such a beautiful manor." _She breathed, getting out of the cab with Antonin, who paid the driver and bean walking up the path. Which led across a tranquil stream and up the hills to where the manor resided.

"_Why thank you.." _He smiled. Walking up the paved steps that had weeds protruding out of them. It was then that a voice of a small girl singing could be heard.

"_I don't know if you can see, the changes that have come over me."_

Antonin recognized the voice. Irina smiled beautifully at him as the singing got louder, and footsteps gradually became heard.

"_And let me tell you that I love you, That I think about you all the time."_

"_Such a beautiful voice!" _Irina whispered as the voice reached it's climax. Anton squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"_I agree.."_

"_Caledonia's been everything, I've ever had.."_

A young girl came into view. Wearing what seemed to be her brothers clothes. It did not matter, they made her look beautiful, her rather short, tom-boyish hair sat untidily on the crown of her face. She had a grin plastered across her face.

"_Pa'!" _She ran over to him, arms flailing and wrapped them around his neck. "_I missed you!"_

Antonin knelt down and held her close. "_I' missed you too baby" _He chuckled and held her at arms length, holding her arms and looking into her hazel brown eyes. "_Eryka, I would, if I may, like to introduce you to my..girlfriend." _He looked up to Irina for her approval. She nodded,

"_Hey" _Eryka chirped, waving her arm slightly and walking towards her.

"_Hello" _Irina smiled, kneeling down to her. "_I'm Irina...It is such a pleasure to meet you."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too!..I'm Eryka!" _She beamed. Then she took her hand and looked up at her. "_Are you going to be my new momma?"_

"_Well I.." _She looked at Antonin. Not quite sure what to say to her. What if he didn't want her replacing his children's mother. Antonin chuckled and held Irina by her arms, gazing into her beautiful Icy blue eyes, before turning to Eryka for a few moments.

"_Yes baby, she will be.." _He turned back to Irina and kissed her sweetly. _"But only if you want to be Irina." _Dovchenko whispered into her ear, producing a small, black ring box. Irina look at him, stunned. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Nobody had ever loved her like this before.

"_Y-you want me to-?" _She asked, totally absorbed by the look in his eyes. It melted her heart and made her feel so happy. She couldn't complete her sentence, her voice was so choked up with all the emotion.

"_Yes" _He whispered, planting a kiss on her nose. "_Would you do the greatest honour of being my wife?" _He opened the box to reveal a shining, sapphire ring. It was beautiful, like the oceans and the seas, sparkling like diamonds in the sunset.

Irina looked at him lovingly, her mouth slightly agape. "_Oh my god Dovvy! Yes!" _She flung her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him, finding herself unable to remove herself from his lips. His kiss was so sweet and gentle. She pressed her body into his and broke away from him after what seemed like an eternity. She leaned her head back and allowed Antonin to give her short, yet ever so sweet kisses on her neck. It felt so good to have somebody who loved her like this. Still crying happy tears, she leaned her head forward again and rested it on his. He draped his arms around her.

"_I quit the KGB, this morning, when I was returning your uniform. I will be staying with you here now." _He murmured.

Irina looked up at him, touched. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he gently tapped her mouth with his finger.

"_Shh..Let us savour this moment."_

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Then released one arm out and gestured to Eryka, who had been watching on, to join in the hug. Without hesitation, she walked into her new mothers arms. Antonin smiled at how good Irina was with children, and also wrapped an arm around his daughter, gently stroking her hair. It was then that he knew that he made the right decision in his life. He did not need the KGB. Not now. He had Irina and that was all he was ever going to need.

* * *

><p><span>I would like to dedicate this story to the fabulous Adrianna! AKA LolageMeow! If it wasn't for her, I would never have the confidence to upload stories. Her encouragement has been so helpful. I am very grateful for that. <span>

Thank you Adrianna, from the bottom of my heart. I'd have never done it without you. :3


End file.
